


Lazing On A Sunny Afternoon

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchesters, challenge word:- cloud, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: While Dean tinkers with the car, Sam relaxes on the Impala's hood





	Lazing On A Sunny Afternoon

Lying back on the Impala's hood, Sam studied the sky.

The clouds were scudding across the azure dome, all except for one which seemed totally unaffected by the speedy motion of its companions.  
:

"Hey, Dean! Come see this weird cloud."

"I'm busy, dude," the sixteen-year old replied, "Dad told me to check the tire pressure before we leave."

Nevertheless, he slid onto the hood alongside his sibling.  
:

"Look at that fluffy white cloud," Sam said. "All the rest are racing away, except for it."

"Huh, must be the stubborn shit likes to stay exactly where it is. Doesn't wanna move around, just like my freaky little bro," Dean replied, ruffling his sibling's unruly bangs.

"That's a Sammy-cloud if ever I saw one," he added with a grin.

:

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because I always have the answer to all your questions!"


End file.
